Swimming pools are work intensive and, in particular, require regular brushing to circulate accumulated foreign materials so they can be filtered out of the pool and to prevent the growth of algae and the like. Brushing with the standard pool brush generally does not result in completely removing or “stirring-up” materials clinging to the sides and bottom of the pool. In many instances the brush, in a continuous movement, simply skims over the material leaving it still clinging to the side or bottom. Applying sufficient downward pressure to the brush as it is moved across the surface can be extremely fatiguing to the operator and, in many cases, still does not remove or stir-up the offending material. Further, applying downward pressure to the brush is literally impossible in some areas of the pool, such as the center.
It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to remedy this and other deficiencies inherent in the prior art.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved pool brush.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved pool brush that is powered to quickly and easily remove or stir-up foreign materials from the sides and bottom of a swimming pool with little or no downward pressure.